Magic Isn't Real
by Robotic Fox
Summary: Not everyone gets their fairy tale ending, do they? Drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie does. **

* * *

Eridan stared at the glowing white science wand in his hand with a steady level of contempt, aptly refusing to believe it had any sort of magical properties stored within it. Magic wasn't real and no matter how hard he wished it was, and it would never be real. Ever. Science was real. Magic wasn't.

He wasn't a grub now, who pathetically clung onto every hopeful and enchanting word his lusus had read out to him when he would read him fairy tales nor was he the hopeful young youth pretending to be a wizard with sticks that he found in the backyard in the hopes of actually being one.

No. Magic and fairy tales weren't real, nor would they ever be. His science and his controversial political books he had obtained and replaced his old fairytale books with told him the truth. They were real. They were reality. They didn't spit happy, fabricated lies to him. They told the truth. They told him hard facts.

In the end, the valiant knight or brave and loyal servant who did the Princess's bidding didn't always get a matesprite in the end.

In the end, no matter what attempts you go and try, you can't always get the people around you to like you.

In the end, nothing can go perfect like it does in those childish stories that always fill mindless grubs like he used to be into a false sense of hope. There was no such thing as a 'Happy Ending' in the real world. The last chapter of every book in life is death, the inevitable fate and the only thing they could all do was suck it up and deal with it.

Everyone lives and works hard to achieve their goals, only to die and be forgotten forever by others who come afterwards, their hard work, achievements, and footprint they made in the sands of time being taken for granted by others as they rotted underground, completely forgotten, leaving no impact on the future generations that came afterwards.

He clenched his fist tightly around the science wand, feeling white-hot energy sparking around it at the sudden force, increasing the glow twofold.

He was not going to let that happen to him. He wanted to be remembered, revered, maybe even feared by other trolls. Revered as the high-blood he was meant to be. He would make his ancestor, Dualscar, who ruled his fleet with an iron fist and made anyone cursed with lower blood tremble and cower like pathetic woof-beast beneath his toes. His ancestor didn't listen to childish stories. He lived in reality. He created his fate and ruled it. He gave himself happiness and riches until the very end, and Eridan decided to do just that.

He was done living this life of fantasy/false hope. He was done.

Too hell with his sob story he was sitting here throwing a pity party about, he was going to change his fate, change his ending just like Dualscar. Possibly even change his early demise. The only way he was going to be able to prevent the latter from happening was to side with Jack Noir, before it was too late and he sliced them all into minced meat with his sword like he did to all their dream selves. It was the only way. The others were all fools if they thought otherwise. Jack was too powerful to take on alone.

They were not knights in a fairytale who slayed the powerful, seemingly unbeatable dragon.

If any of them had a lick of intelligence in their minds, they would side with him, and they could be saved as well. Maybe…he could form a friendship and fill a quadrant as they were working together to win the game once and for all.

Determination and anger swelling in his chest, he went and darted across the ebony black hallways, ready to put his plan in motion. Ready to change the way his life was directed. The fate and angels had never been on his side…and he had no reason to be with them. He was taking control now. They would not give him the fairytale ending he had always wanted. It was up to him to make his life successful. No one else's. He was a lone operator now.

White science wand in his hand, cutting any emotional attachments he had off, refusing to let feeble things to stop him now.

He was going to change his fate.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you know personally, that magic isn't real. Nor would it ever be.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I'm actually kind of proud of this. **

**Critique is, as always, requested.**


End file.
